Lies And Truth (嘘と真実)
by retros1000
Summary: The world they live in is a lie, truth hidden and waiting to be found. What has been changed by the lie and what will change after the truth surfaces? (Pairings undecided yet, experimental concept,helpful reviews expected)


**SUMMARY:**

A fight or a war is not only people in combat, but also their ideas and goals. A history is always made by, and in favor of, the person who wins. Secrets come into existence, hidden goals worked for and resistances repressed. Lies are spread to support the victor and sometimes, the whole system would be changed to befit their image. But, no matter how much it is wrapped, a truth will always be found out by someone in the end. It is this time that sparks the opportunity to change everything and it is this person who holds the key to bringing justice by revealing the truth. It is a moment's decision that will give rise to a hero who is ready to face anything and hold up the truth or a loser who deserts truth.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey all! I was overwhelmed by the support I got for my other story that I wanted to experiment into the future of Narutoverse. This story is basically how all of the shinobi are living a life blanketed by a lie, made to believe in Sasuke and how things would change from thereon. It may be a bit far-fetched, to say, and a concept that may not have been ventured much. So I ask for your valuable inputs and reviews as much as possible, support and help. Thanks for reading!

-Retros1000

* * *

**CHAPTER: 1**

"_Thank you from the bottom of my heart, Naruto"_

And he woke up with a shudder. His eyes searched for some light as he looked through the window into the large village of Konohagakure. A small streak of white was paving through the horizon denoting the daybreak as he brushed off the sweat from his brow. It was the same face again, one which had glazed into his memory. The pretty woman with long and thick crimson hair and tears of joy.

'_It's time for some hardcore training and work'_

Naruto Uzumaki went about his business but the face still reigned his thoughts.

'_Who is she? Why am I seeing her in my dreams? Could she be someone I know?'_

As much as he racked his brains, he was unable to answer those questions to himself and ended up blank. He shook off himself and readied for his training.

* * *

The village of Konoha was resilient indeed. Three wars before their generation and one which they had fought, and their village had emerged victorious all those times it had been tested. Each such time had given rise to the greatest shinobi of their generations, the Hokages. The Sandaime Hokage defended Konoha in the second war, the Yondaime had singlehandedly defeated armies in the third war and the last war, the Fourth great ninja war, was decisively won by them under the leadership of the prodigal shinobi of his generation.

As he ran along the wall surrounding the city, Naruto could not help but feel nostalgic. This was the village he had grown up, with happiness and support all over. Its people had trained him for the purpose he had been destined to, the protection of the Hokage. And he was really proud of his job. Though he was a little bereaved not being Hokage, he Naruto was glad the position went into the hands of the one person who deserved it most. The one shinobi who was powerful than them all put together. What he had was more than what he could have asked for. Naruto knew that he was only an orphan and would have never garnered the attention he had if not for his teammate and the Hokage.

"Good morning, Naruto san. Training early?"

It was the leader of the Aburame clan, one of the village's finest shinobi and his childhood friend, Shino. The stoic member from his class who had grown up to become out going at long last. Shino was still wearing his hood and glasses, though they were less creepy than before.

"Hi, Shino. I woke up a bit early today. What are you up to?"

"I just returned from the recon mission Hokage sama ordered me to. I'm on my way to report to him"

Naruto waved cheerfully "Well then, don't get late, Shino. He has a lot of work after all. See ya later"

He continued running until he reached into the woods. This place would be ideal for his practice.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

Three clones puffed into existence and started working on his orders. The original sat down and closed his eyes to meditate.

'_Thank you from the bottom of my heart, Naruto'_

The voice from the dream echoed within his mind repeatedly. The woman's face stood firmly before his eyes as he found himself unable to move from that memory for all he tried.

'_Why is this dream having so much effect on me? What could be with this woman and me?'_

All the women he knew in his life were either his classmates or senpai from Konoha and a few from outside too, but none of them matched her.

'_Why is she crying? That too happily? And why does she know my name? What did I do to be thanked? Where is she standing?'_

Too many questions razing through his brain surrounding this one mysterious woman as Naruto found himself distracted from his training.

'_This face is consuming my thoughts more than it should, but why? Well, I must search about her then. Find her and ask these questions myself'_

But that had to wait. He had his duty to perform as a shinobi and Hokage's guard. His priority.

* * *

A few hours after his training, Naruto Uzumaki returned to his home and donned his shinobi attire, the unruly orange, set his breakfast.

'_Too bad Sakura didn't want to join me, her and her goddamn hospital'_

As he departed from his home, Naruto glanced, for the umpteenth time that day, the pride of Konoha, the single rock with the face of the six greatest shinobi, each of their generations. The last one was the present Hokage, his face carefully carved to precision, down to the last strand of hair. His teammate, friend, prodigy, last of the greatest clan of Konoha, the mightiest of his generation who had saved him countless times in the past, the hero of the fourth ninja war, the pride of Konoha and the sixth Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
